Willas Tyrell
Willas Tyrell is the son of Mace Tyrell, and Alleria Tyrell making him a member both the heir and a powerful member of House Tyrell through his father, and a member of House Hightower through his mother. Willas has three siblings in the form of Garlan, Margaery, and Loras Tyrell of which his brother Loras is celebrated throughout the Kingdom for both his tournament skill and the fact he is in a relationship with Kristen Trachtenburg of House Lovie, while his brother Garlan is a senior member of the House Tyrell military forces and is perhaps more skilled in fighting then Loras but wants less fame, while his sister Margeary is involved in an affair with Nathan Scott of the ruling house and she has come to be defined by this relationship. Though crippled with a bad leg, he is often noted as a studious, educated, and kind, and is renowned for breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses in the Valley of Lucerne. During his first tourney, he was competing against Prince Oberyn Martell of House Martell, who knocked Willas from his horse. Unfortunately, his foot caught in his stirrup as he fell, and he pulled his horse on top of him, crushing his leg and leaving him a cripple. Though the incident fanned the flames of the considerable enmity between Houses Tyrell and Martell, Willas bore Oberyn no personal ill will and the two long remained in correspondence, sharing a passion for horseflesh. Ever since his accident, Willas has occupied himself with scholarly studies. He was regarded as a much more capable leader than his father. History Early History During his first tourney, he was competing against Prince Oberyn Martell of House Martell, who knocked Willas from his horse. Unfortunately, his foot caught in his stirrup as he fell, and he pulled his horse on top of him, crushing his leg and leaving him a cripple. Though the incident fanned the flames of the considerable enmity between Houses Tyrell and Martell, Willas bore Oberyn no personal ill will and the two long remained in correspondence, sharing a passion for horseflesh. Ever since his accident, Willas has occupied himself with scholarly studies. He was regarded as a much more capable leader than his father. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationships Category:House Tyrell Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Hightower